No Tears Until The End
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: Ness and his pals are faced with drama and trauma when they come across a mysterious young man named Garry. They are soon faced with challenges they face together, but soon Ness finds himself facing a challenge alone. Lucas, Madotsuki(Yume) and Ashley are also characters in this Story.
1. Helping Ness

On this fine summer day, a young man named Garry happened to come across a small town by the name of Onett. He was simply passing through on foot, on a quest of self-discovery or something similar. But as when he was strolling through, he noticed a young boy threatening a group of teenagers with a bat. Garry simply stood there observing the situation.

(Teen 1) Hey, back off kid! We do what we want, you hear me!

(Teen 2) Yeah, that little sister of yours was probably gonna grow up to be a slut anyway!

(Teen 3) Heck yeah, dudes! All we did was tell her that she was in head of time! Stop freakin' out!

The young capped boy tightened his grip on the bat, and yelled out in anger-

(Ness) You don't know a DARN thing about Tracy! People like you seriously make me sick!

(Teen 2) Yeah? What are you going to do about it, kid?!

(Garry) Excuse me; may I cut in on this confrontation?

Suddenly an acoustic and depressing sounding song started to play.

(Garry) You three are almost grown adults… Shouldn't you all know better than to go around picking fights? Honestly…why would you insult this boy's little sister? Was there really a good reason to do such a thing?

(Teen 1) Shut up, man! Stay out of this crap!

(Garry) *Closes eyes* and such is what today's society boils down to… Very well, at least answer me this. Did this boy's sister do anything to you to provoke such an insult?

(Teen 3) Naw, son! I just didn't like her face! *Stupid laugh*.

(Ness) I don't like your face, jerk!

(Garry) Calm down… These people aren't even worth your time. Obviously these three are just sad childish numskulls who feel better about themselves when they bring down others.

The third teen wasted no time to throw a punch at Garry, but the lilac haired stranger grabbed his fist and lowered it. He proceeded to give the Teens a "don't mess with me" stare, which somehow scared them.

(Teen 2) T-This guys a freak! Let's get the nuts outta here, mayn!

The teens ran away like cowards.

(Garry) I'm not entirely sure what happened here… I'm sorry about the trouble they must have caused you and your sister…

(Ness) Huh? You don't have to apologize for those idiots… But, thanks for helping me out back there. I could have handled it, but thanks!

(Garry) The pleasure is all mine… By the way, my name is Garry. Since you live around here, I was wondering if you knew of a diner that is close by. I'm famished…

(Ness) My name's Ness, just so you know. And why not just come over my place for dinner? My mom's making steak! It's the best, you got to try it.

(Garry) I couldn't do that… I don't want to be a burden, I just-

(Ness) Don't give me that bull! It's cool; my Mom really won't mind having company. Besides, you helped me, so I'm helping you. Let's go, Garry!

(Garry) ….*Sigh* If you insist…

And so Garry had dinner with Ness and his family, and Ness seemed to grow a quick bound with him. "He's the cool older brother I never had!" the young boy thought to himself through dinner. After dinner was over, Garry announced that he must be on his way.

(Garry) I appreciate your hospitality, but I really must be going…

(Ness) Aw, what?

(Ness's Mom) It was nice having you over, Garry. Thank you for helping my son, and happy travels.

(Tracy) I wanted to show you my drawing before you left!

(Garry) Well certainly. Let me see it.

Garry grabbed the paper Tracy was holding and took a look at the young girl's art. It was a drawing all in crayon, and it was of Ness, Garry and Tracy playing baseball…of course the drawing was so bad, he could hardly tell. The crayon drawing started to remind him of a certain place he once found himself stuck in, and he started to quiver at the mere thought of it. But one small detail made his eyes dilate with fear. He noticed she had drawn a young blond girl standing by him.

(Garry) …

(Tracy) Don't you like it, Mister Garry?

(Garry) ….Um, Tracy…that girl standing by me, who is it?

(Tracy) What girl?

Tracy looked at her picture, and realized there was indeed a girl standing by Garry. She looked at Garry with a surprised look.

(Tracy) I don't remember drawing that…

(Garry) ….I…I have to go.

Garry left the house in a hurry. Ness ran out the door, but Garry walked away so fast, he was nowhere in sight.

(Ness) Huh? What was that about?

That night, Ness thought to himself about how that girl appeared on his sister's crayon drawing, and why it scared away Garry… He figured he'd check into the situation more in the morning. And with that, he drifted off to sleep, although very slowly.


	2. What's up Lucas …and friend?

The next morning, Ness was walking around town holding the picture his sister drew, pondering about the connection between the blond girl in the drawing and Garry. Ness believed his sister when she said she really didn't draw that, and it wasn't hard for him to believe either. Ness has seen his share of strange and disturbing things in his life. Ness then had an idea. He thought that he'd ask someone who has been through strange phenomena just like him, so they could figure this out together. That person was his good friend, Lucas. He lived far away, so it was going to be some journey getting there…if you didn't have PSI. Ness simply teleported to Lucas's house as usual, Ness's body was burnt up by the teleportation. He shook it off and saw Lucas sitting on the steps.

(Ness) What's up, Lucas! I need your help with something!

(Lucas) Uh…I'd love to help you, but I have something to do today… Sorry.

(Ness) Something to do? Like what?

(Lucas) Oh…um…just stuff I guess.

Lucas suspiciously got up and started walking away. He waved at Ness, and walked off somewhere.

(Ness) …Yeah, something's not right about that. Lucas's is up to something. I'm going to follow him!

Ness followed Lucas, but stood as far back as he could, so he didn't notice him. What he saw actually shocked him. He saw Lucas hug a girl in front of an apartment building. They both then walked off together. Ness was puzzled. Lucas has a girlfriend? Ness continued to follow them, until the girl that Lucas is with turned and started starring in his direction. Ness quickly hid behind a bush, as he felt his heart beat get faster. "Did she spot me?" he thought to himself. Ness decided to take another look, but when he peeked over the bush he saw the girl right in his face.

(Ness) AAAH! *Falls over*.

(Lucas) Ness, what are you doing in the bushes?

(Madotsuki) …You know this boy…?

(Lucas) Yeah, he's a friend of mine... He saved my life before, too!

(Madotsuki) …I see…

(Lucas) Well, since you're here… Ness, meet Madotsuki! Madotsuki, meet Ness.

(Ness) *Gets up and scratches head* Yeah, what's up.

(Madotsuki) ….*Starts walking away*.

(Ness) Hey! What's with the cold shoulder treatment!

(Lucas) She's a little shy. C'mon, you can hang out with us if you like!

Ness felt a little odd about this whole thing, but he figured he'd go since he's asking him.

(Ness) Sure… I'm not doing anything that important, I guess.

Ness suddenly heard a female voice in his head saying "Find Ib… Find Ib… Find Ib…" The voice continued like that for a minute before finally coming to an end.

(Ness) Ugh… Did you guys hear that?

He then noticed Lucas and Madotsuki were already ways in head of him.

(Ness) Hey! *Runs and catches up*.

As Ness walked behind them, he started to hear Madotsuki silently say in Lucas's ear in a scared voice "Make him go away…" This instantly got Ness very offended, but he remained silent. Lucas stopped walking and started talking to Ness.

(Lucas) Hey, Ness? I think I left my stick at home. Could you run and get it for me?

(Ness) Sure, I guess… Where's it at?

(Lucas) Um…it's…uh…

(Madotsuki) …He wants you to leave…

(Lucas) I-I didn't say that! I-uh… I don't mean it like that!

(Ness) Yeah, I get it. You want to be alone with your girlfriend or whatever, right? No problem, all you had to do was ask me to leave. It's always like this when a girl comes between bros, right?

(Lucas) Ness…I'm not trying to say that…exactly. It's just that Madotsuki gets nervous around people…

(Ness) What am I going to do? Turn into Captain Falcon and punch her lights out? Scrub your girl for a second, can I ask you a question?

(Lucas) *Sigh* What?

(Ness) Check this out *Hands Lucas the drawing*. My little sister drew this last night, but this weird blond girl just appeared on the picture…and looks slightly better drawn than what my sister can do.

(Lucas) Wow, really? That's some creepy stuff there… Are you sure she's not just pulling your leg?

(Ness) I thought that for a while, but she seems really honest in telling me she didn't do it. It even scared away this dude named Garry.

(Lucas) Garry? Did he have lilac colored hair and a weird looking jacket?

(Ness) Yeah, that's the dude!

(Lucas) Wow! I wish I could thank him in person!

(Ness) What for?

(Lucas) Madotsuki told me that one day she was so tired of her life; she jumped off of her apartment building and hoped to die… But before she hit the ground, a man named Garry ran and caught her. He scolded her about doing such a thing, and she never did that again. That Garry guy saved someone very special to me… I want to thank him!

(Ness) Whoa, he did all that? He helped me the other day with a couple punks, but dang! This guys like a freakin' hero, huh?

(Lucas) Yep! Right, Madotsuki?

They both turned and saw that Madotsuki was gone.

(Lucas) Madotsuki? Madotsuki!? Where are yooou!

(Ness)Dang it, she must have walked off. Let's try and find her!

The two friends ran and searched the area thoroughly, only to find out she wasn't even close by. They started to run around town, but still found no signs of the miserable little girl. Lucas thought she might have gone home, so he ran to check, while Ness kept checking around the city. To Ness's surprise, he started hearing really loud chainsaw noises and it kept getting louder, as if it was approaching him. He turned his head and seen a chainsaw flying right at him. He swiftly dodged and pulled out his bat in defense.

(Ness) Okay, what the heck!? Who threw that! If you've got the balls, show yourself!

He then saw a maniacal blond girl with short hair walking over to him carrying another chainsaw in her hand… This sight struck fear into the capped hero, but he held his ground like he always did.

(Ness) What the heck is your problem!?

(Urotsuki) I'm going to kill everyone. I hate this world and the people in it, and that includes you too…

(Ness) Yeah, and why are you not in the crazy house yet?

(Urotsuki) If you have time to waste talking, why not waste it dying? DIE!

Ness ran at Urotsuki, and she ran at him. She was confident in winning this fight, but she was caught off guard when he started to make her float in the air with his mind. She was now completely airborne and was having trouble trying to move. Ness then jumped into the air and used PK Flash! The green energy went inside of her body, and she felt like she was on fire from the inside. Right before Ness was going to explode her with a flash of light, he heard a voice call out to him. "What the heck are you doing!?" the voice yelled from afar, and it sounded like Lucas. Ness turned and seen Lucas and Madotsuki coming back, and he decided to let Urotsuki go. He deactivated PK flash and dropped her to the ground.

(Ness) Look…I don't want to kill you. I went a little overboard there, but you shouldn't be going around killing people! Who knows how many innocent people you slaughtered just because you're having a bad day, or whatever the heck your problem is!

(Urotsuki) I don't care! DIIIIIE!

(Lucas) *Runs over to Ness* what's going on here?!

(Ness) This freak is going haywire and killing people for no reason!

(Lucas) Oh no! What're we going to do?

(Madotuski) *Walks over to them* ….

Urotsuki was going to run at them, but a certain lilac haired young man caught her attention. Suddenly Garry walked over to Ness and co. and stood in front of them.

(Ness) Garry!

(Lucas) Wow, it's really Garry!

(Madotsuki) ….

(Garry) I seen you doing all sorts of horrible things around town, and I called the police… They'll be down here very soon, and I don't think you'll be getting off easy at all.

Suddenly the police ran in and subdued Urotsuki. She was kicking and screaming, but was taken into custody regardless. When the police drove off, Ness turned his attention to Garry.

(Ness) Thanks again, Garry. You're all over the place aren't you?

(Garry) I was simply passing through this city… I must say, the things that girl has done were very evil… I don't think I've ever saw as much blood as I seen today. The police took forever to come, but at least it's over now. Well, I must be going now, goodbye again, Ness.

Garry walked off and the children watched him leave.

(Ness) That guy is freakin' awesome!

(Lucas) Oh no! I forgot to thank him! Let's catch up with him!

(Ness) Yeah! Let's go!

So Lucas grabbed Madotsuki's hand and ran after Garry, followed closely by Ness.


	3. To find the darling Ib

Ness and friends ran to catch up to Garry, but had no luck.

(Ness) Dang that guy is fast! Where the heck did he go?

(Lucas) Oh well… We should go back now, right? We might get lost if we go any further.

(Madotsuki) …

Suddenly, Ness once again heard the female voice in his head saying "Find Ib… Find Ib…" for another minute, and then come to a stop. Ness was really curious as to why this was happening.

(Ness) Hey, Lucas…do you still have that drawing I showed you?

(Lucas) Oh yeah, it's right here!

Lucas handed the paper to Ness, and what was on it freaked him out. Our young hero saw that the blond girl's face now covered the whole picture. It looked even more detailed then the last time he looked at the picture. Her eyes were piercing; it was as if she was starring right through you. Ness couldn't look away, and that was a mistake.

(Lucas) Ness…? Are you okay?

(Madotsuki) It looks like he's going into a trance… Can we leave now…?

(Lucas) Oh hush, we can't leave him here… Ness! What's wrong!

Little did they know, Ness's mind was transported to another…"world" for lack of a better word. Ness found himself in a black realm with crayon drawings everywhere. He looks around, and reached for his backpack so he could grab his trusty bat, but realized his backpack was gone. To make things worse, he felt he couldn't use PSI either. "What's going on…?" our hero said to himself. Soon he spotted the same blond girl in the drawing, sitting in the corner of the room.

(Ness) H-Hey… Can you hear me?

Ness approached her, without caution. He even went so far as to touch her shoulder.

(Ness) You're the girl in the picture, right? Wait, I'm inside the picture?

(?) Nope. You're in a beautiful world of fun, where all your dreams come true! They do, they do, they do! There's no way out, NO WAY OUT! Isn't that wonderful!

(Ness) Whoa, what? What the heck are you talking about? Wait, better question, who the heck are you?

(?) I am Mary, Mary is me, Mary am I!

(Ness) Uh…okay. Yo, Mary…you're bullcraping about there not being a way out of here, right?

Mary blinked her eyes three times, once fast, twice slow. She then turned her head fast and turned back making a funny face.

(Mary) No way out! That's right! NO WAY OUT!

(Ness) Heh…uh… Hey, I'd like to stay and chat, but I really got to get going. There has to be a way out, I never say anything is impossible!

(Mary) Did you find Ib yet, Ness-Ness?

(Ness) Who is Ib? Were you the one telling me to do that?

(Mary) Oh no, that's not going to do! You must come back here when you do! Bye-bye!

With that, Ness found himself conscious again, looking at the picture of Mary starring creepily into your soul. He dropped the picture and fell to the ground.

(Lucas) Ness, what was that about? You kind of spaced out there!

(Ness) Ugh… I was just on a snooze cruise, I guess…

(Lucas) Oh? Were you dreaming?

(Ness) I dunno… Hey, I have to find someone named Ib… If we find Ib, we'll figure out more about Garry…

(Lucas) Ib? Where'd you get that crazy name from?

(Madotsuki) Sounds short for Isabella…

(Lucas) Aw, you're so smart Madotsuki!

She blushed slightly and hung her head down.

(Ness) Whatever the heck Ib is, I have to find it. I don't really care to explain it all, but are you in?

(Lucas) Who, me? Well…I guess. If you really think we'll find Garry that way.

(Ness) Heck yeah!

Ness picked up the picture and put it in his backpack. The three then walked off on a quest to find Ib. As they were walking, a car drove by and Ness caught a quick glimpse of a girl with long flowing brown locks looking out the window. It felt as if everything started going in slow motion, and he heard Mary's voice say "Ib! Ib! There's Ib!" With that, Ness started running after the car frantically.

(Lucas) Ness, what are you doing!?

(Madotuski) ….Your friend is weird…

(Lucas) Yeah, but he's extra weird today! Let's go after him!

With much determination, Ness started running beside the car. Ib looked scared and backed away from the window, causing Ness to feel really awkward.

(Ness) *Panting* Is you name "Ib"!?

(Ib) *Slowly nods*.

(Ness) I have to talk to you! It's super important-

Ness tripped over a rock, and hit his head really hard on the pavement. Complete with scrapped knees, bloody forehead, and sprained ankle, Ness was in no state to continue running. He looked at the car drive away, as Ib was hanging her head out the window with a worried look. Eventually, Lucas and Madotsuki caught up with Ness.

(Lucas) Oh boy, are you hurt? *Sniffle* Why did you do something like that…?

(Ness) *Struggles to stand on his feet* Tch, this is nothing. I've been hurt worse. Anyway, I found Ib! She's in that car!

(Lucas) You mean the olive green car that the big, fat, hairy trucker looking man was driving? I saw it, but where did you see Ib?

(Ness) She was in the back…seat…

(Lucas) …You know, the license plate did say "Pedo Power"…

(Madotuski) …He was also playing "Little Girls" by Oingo Boingo…

(Ness) WHAOH-WHOAH-WHOAH! How come I didn't notice any of that stuff!

(Lucas) You must have been too focused on Ib… Wait…*Eyes tear up*…did we just witness a kidnapping?

(Ness) Aw, heck no! Let's go!

The three ran off in a hurry, and sure enough found the car driving into an empty lot. Ness wasted no time running in with his bat tightly gripped. He ran straight towards the car and jumped on the hood as it was trying to park.

(Ness) You disgusting freak!

(Guy) I DON'T CARE…What people think… AND I DON'T CAAAARE…how we look walking down the street!

(Ness) *Raises eyebrow* What?

(Guy) Little girls… They don't care about my one way mirror… They're not frightened by my cold exterior…

(Ness) …Yeah, just shut up and get out the car!

The man punched through the window in a feeble attempt at striking Ness. He missed and was left screaming in pain as the only result of this sudden action. His arm was stuck, and bleeding horribly. Ness hopped off the hood and started beating his lights out with his bat through the side window. He beat him in the head until he was unconscious.

(Ness) Ib! Get out of the car!

Ib wasted no time opening the door and start running a way. Ness then slammed the man's head on the steering wheel and started running with Ib. Lucas and Madotsuki were standing at the entrance to the lot, and watched Ness and Ib run up to them. Once they were all together, they all ran away from the lot. After making it to a faraway park, they took time to catch their breath.

(Lucas) *Panting* …Is everyone okay?

(Madotsuki) …

(Ib) *Nods*…

(Ness) Alright! *Piece sign* I'm number one!

(Ib) Thank you.

(Ness) Who, me? Aw, don't mention it!

Ib suddenly hugged Ness and started to cry slightly.

(Lucas) …*Tears up* …Why did this have to happen…?

(Madotsuki) This is a sick world we live in… Everyone's a pervert…

(Ness) *Hugs Ib back* It's going to be okay, don't cry…

And so the four sat down on a nearby swing set, which had four swings of course.

Paste your document here...


	4. The attempted murder of Ashley

As the four started swinging, Ness swinging the highest, Madotsuki hardly swinging at all, they began to talk to Ib.

(Ness) So, are you like lost or something, Ib?

(Lucas) Yeah, you must have wandered off by yourself, right…?

(Ib) Yes.

(Ness) I knew it. So where did you last see your parents?

(Ib) I don't remember.

(Lucas) Oh? Wow, how are we going to find your parents then?

(Ib) *Looks sad* …

(Ness) Dang it! We need some kind of lead. What do they look like?

(Ib) People.

(Lucas) Can you be more specific?

(Ib) Grown up people.

(Ness) …Yeah, we're getting nowhere…

(Lucas) Oh gee… Maybe Garry would know?

Ib looked surprised at the mention of the name Garry, and looked at Lucas curiously.

(Ib) You know Garry?

(Lucas) Not personally, but I think Ness does…?

(Ness) Yeah, he's a cool dude! Maybe he would be able to help us find your parents!

(Ib) *Nods* I like Garry.

(Ness) Let me guess, he helped you too, right?

(Ib) *nods*.

(Ness) Garry is seriously an epic dude. He helped all of us in some way…well, he helped Lucas indirectly, but helped none the less! Well that settles it; we're going to find Garry!

(Lucas) Yeah, we'll try our best to find him.

(Ib) Thank you.

(Ness) Start the thanking after we find him! Come on, let's go!

Ness jumped off the swing and started running, followed by the others. When they exited the park, they heard a ruckus coming from down the street. Ness started running towards the noise, and what he began to see didn't look good. He saw Ashley, a creepy girl who lives in a haunted mansion whom Ness has encountered before, being dragged out into the street, covered in blood. She looked like she's been savagely beaten, and was being prepared to undergo another round of pain. Ness kind of winced at the sight of such a scene; he was used to Ashley always being so arrogant and "high and mighty" so to speak. To see her in such a weak state was surprising to say the least.

(Ness) Ashley? What the… Are you guys seeing this?

(Lucas) *Runs over to Ness* Huh?

(Madotsuki) ….Someone you know…?

(Lucas) Uh…yeah… What's happening to her, though?

(Ness) Who gives a crap, let's help her out!

Ness ran into the middle of the street and jumped in front of Ashley who was now lying on the pavement. He pulled out his bat and got into a battle stance.

(Ness) You better back off, before things get ugly!

(Angry Crowd) GET OUT THE WAY KID! THE GIRL IS EVIL! SHE MUST BE KILLED!

(Ashley) N-….Ness? What….what are you doing here…?

(Ness) Never mind that. Lucas! Come and get Ashley!

Lucas ran into the street and picked up Ashley. He ran away with her, while Ness prepared for battle.

(Ness) Okay, so Ashley's a freak, what's that have to do with all of you?!

A man stepped out of the crowd wearing a tight jumpsuit.

(Man) You see… That girl's a menace… We don't know why we didn't do this sooner. After she almost destroyed the whole city when she mutated a Gorilla with some kind of potion, and when she turned every teacher she ever had into a spoon, we thought she was just crazy… But when she made my daughter eat kitten spit, THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!

(Ness) Wait what!? Drinking kitten spit is worse than destroying a whole city?

(Man) Shut up, boy! YOU KNOW NOTHING!

(Ness) Looks like you guys won't listen to reason… Alright, let's settle this in battle! If you can get through me, than you can do whatever you want. But if I win, then you all leave Ashley alone! Do we have a deal?

(Man) *Rubs chin* Hmmm… we got ourselves a deal. But believe me, you won't win!

(Ness) Yeah, smarm it up while you can!

Ness and the man ran at each other and were battling in pure hand to hand combat. For a kid, Ness was keeping up with the grown man quite well. The man was getting repeatedly punched in the stomach, while Ness usually got punched straight in the face. The man suddenly punched Ness with extreme force and ended his attack with a kick to the stomach, making Ness stumble a bit. Lucas and the others were watching from across the street in horror.

(Ib) *Covers mouth* Oh no.

(Lucas) Ness…I know you can do this! You always win! *Starts crying*.

(Madotsuki) *Hugs Lucas* …

(Ashley) Why isn't that idiot using his PSI attacks! Who does he think he is, Chuck Norris!?

Ashley struggled to her feet and started to scream in Ness's direction.

(Ashley) YOU BETTER NOT LOSE, NESS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!

Ness turned to Ashley and smirked, giving thumbs up afterwards. The man throws yet another punch, but Ness ducked and punched the man in the balls. The tight suited man lowered his head in pain, which gave the young hero a chance to attack. Ness did a powerful uppercut to the man's chin which surprisingly knocked the man unconscious. Not only did Ness have wounds from falling earlier, now he had a black eye and bloody nose. Nonetheless, he stood his ground as he began to speak to the crowd.

(Ness) He lost, so all of you have to leave Ashley alone! Or do you all want some of this!

(Angry Crowd) ….KILL ASHLEY!

The crowd didn't seem to care about the bet at all, but out of nowhere, Garry came walking over to them.

(Garry) What's all this uprising about…? Ness, is that you? What on earth happened?

(Ness) *Spits blood* these people want to kill a friend of mine… I'm not going to let that happen without a fight.

Garry looked over at Lucas and the others, and figured the beaten looking girl was the friend Ness was referring to.

(Garry) Oh dear… Why would you all want to end a life of a child…? Regardless of what she's done, children are children…they shouldn't be killed for their mistakes, rather they should be taught a lesson and learn from it…

Garry hung his head down as his sad acoustic theme started to play.

(Garry) To think you people would rally against a child like this…

(Angry Crowd) SHUT UP! GET OUT THE WAY!

(Ness) I'm ready to fight when you are! Bring it on!

(Garry) Hold on, Ness my friend… I'll talk to them. Please, let me handle this…

Garry looked serious, so Ness decided to back up. He walked over to Ashley and the others.

(Ness) You look like a mess. What'd they do to you?

(Ashley) *Fixes her hair* It's not like I look any worse than you, sheesh. I'm fine, don't worry about me. A healing potion will fix me all up. If you beg, I'll consider giving you one as well.

(Ness) *Laughs* Yeah, I'm okay…

(Lucas) *Wipes tears away* Ness, why do you keep doing crazy things today? You keep getting yourself hurt!

(Ness) Don't sweat it, I'm fine.

Garry walked over to them, looking dramatic as ever, and the crowd seemed to be breaking up.

(Ness) Yeah! Garry does it again!

(Garry) All is well; the crowd is calming down…

(Lucas) Wow, what'd you do?

(Garry) I simply paid them to leave her alone… Yes, that's sad I even had to go that far, but I had no choice. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I didn't save a child's life when I had the chance… *Closes eyes* Unfortunately, I was saving that money for something important… Regardless, you're okay now…

(Ashley) Gee…thanks, Mr. I guess I owe you now, right?

(Garry) Not at all… I did that out of my free choice, I wouldn't charge you for it.

Garry noticed Ib slightly tugging on his long jacket. He was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. He got on one knee and put his hand on top of her head.

(Garry) Well, well…looks like we met again after all.

(Ib) *Nods*…

Ib hugged Garry, and he felt her shivering. She must have been really scared, and he could tell.

(Garry) Is something wrong?

(Ib) I'm lost. Please help me.

(Ness) Yeah, she got separated from her parents somehow. We were trying to find you for help.

(Garry) I see… Well don't you worry another second… We'll find your parents.

(Ib) *Smiles*.

(Lucas) Well, looks like we're in this for the long run!

(Madotsuki) *Sigh*…Do we have to…?

(Ashley) Well, you helped me, so I do owe you something. I'll help you find her parents.

(Ness) Same here!

Ashley offered for them all to stay at her mansion for the night, so they could rest up before beginning the search the following day. Most of them were for it, all except Madotsuki, so they all went into the mansion.


	5. Goodbye Ness, Hello Mary

(Part 5 – Goodbye Ness, hello Mary)

It was now night and they were all sleeping in the front room, all except Ness who was up looking at the drawing of Mary. He was in deep thought as to why she wanted him to find Ib so much, and why he wasn't hearing from her anymore. Little did he know, he would get to hear from her very soon. Like last time, his mind was transported to Mary's world. Ness looked around and found he was in a different area than last time. It looked like a museum. He soon saw Mary quickly turn the corner and approach him.

(Ness) Uh…I found Ib. That's what you wanted, right?

(Mary) You did a great job, and now is time for your PRIZE! Are you ready?!

(Ness) I get a prize? Heck yeah, what is it!

(Mary) You get to stay here forever! SOUNDS FUN, RIGHT?!

(Ness) Wait what!?

(Mary) Don't worry, I'll keep your friends company. I'm going to replace everyone's memories of YOU with ME! So everything will be like you were never gone!

(Ness) No! I don't want to stay here! I have to find Ib's parents, and my mom's probably worried sick about me! I can't stay here!

(Mary) You mean she's worried about ME! I'm the hero who saved the planet from Giygas, and did all those good things you did! Now I'm a big hero who everyone loves! Aren't you happy for, me?

(Ness) I'm so freakin' confused right now… You used me to gain some recognition? Is that it?

(Mary) Yep! Thanks, Ness! You're the best!

Mary disappeared and Ness was left in this world all by himself.

(Ness) Holy crap! I'm…I'm stuck here… And how did she now about Giygas?

Ness began to walk down the hallway, and for the first time in a very long while…he began to feel genuine fear. Not having his bat or PSI powers, he felt completely defenseless. After a while of walking, he saw a plank of wood against the wall, which he picked up and intended to use as a weapon if needed. Ness roamed that frightening world all that night…

The next morning, the group woke up and began the search, and didn't even realize Ness was gone. Mary was put in Ness's place and they thought she was with them the whole time. They were all walking down the street searching for Ib's parents.

(Lucas) Mary, do you think we'll really find Ib's parents?

(Mary) Nope, but who cares! We have each other, hahahahaha!

(Lucas) ...You sure seem different today, Mary…

(Madotsuski) …

(Ashley) Do you remember your phone number or something, Ib?

(Ib) Nope.

(Ashley) Ugh! Do you remember anything?!

(Ib) …

(Ashley) Forget it… I don't think we're ever going to find them.

(Garry) Let's not talk like that now. We just started…

Out of the blue, what seemed like a gang started to surround the group. They were all armed with guns and knives, and looked like they were out for blood.

(Dude 1) Yo, Garry…times up… You better pay what you owe, or your toast, along with these kids.

(Garry) *Sigh* ….I need more time-

(Dude 1) NO, MAN! WE GAVE YOU YOUR TIME! NOW PAY UP!

(Garry) …I don't have your money…

(Dude 1) Say what?

(Garry) I said…I don't have it-

The man punched Garry in the face, and the whole gang started teaming up on him. The kids looked in horror at the whole seen, and Garry was getting beaten pretty badly.

(Lucas) Wait! Garry spent that money on Ashley, I think!

(Ashley) Why didn't he say he was in trouble with a gang! He didn't have to get himself in trouble for me!

(Madotsuki) …

Ib started trying to pull the men off of Garry, but one them punched her to the ground.

(Garry) Ib!-Gah! STAY-UGH-AWAY! RUN!

(Ib) GARRYYY!

(Lucas) Mary, help Garry! I know you can do this, you always win!

(Ib) *Runs over to Mary* Please help Garry… *Starts crying*.

Mary had a plastic smile on her face and was in complete shock of this happening. She really had no skill in combat and did not have any of the things Ness can use to fight. Regardless, they all believed her to be Ness, and were counting on her. She knew she couldn't do this and she knew she needed to get Ness back.

(Lucas) I'll…I'll help too! I-I-I-I can do this... I just have to believe in myself!

Lucas ran into action and was about to summon PK Star Strom, but one of the men turned around and shot Lucas in the shoulder, putting him in extreme pain.

(Lucas) *Crying* OWW! HELP ME!

Madotsuki, Ashley, and Ib all ran over to Lucas.

(Madotuski) Lucas! Are you okay! *Starts to cry and hugs him* Don't die… Lucas, don't you dare die…

(Lucas) I'm…I'm okay…ugh…

Ashley ran over to the men and aimed her wand.

(Ashley) You all are going to pay for this! You must not know who I am! I'm the great-

One of the men grabbed the wand and broke it, followed by a kick which made her fall to the ground.

(Dude 13) Shut up or I'll rape ya! ALL OF YOU!

All the kids looked completely devastated and began to cry for Mary's help.

(Mary) I can't do this…

Mary transported back into her world and started looking for Ness. When she eventually found him, he was in the "blue doll room". She thought he was probably dead, but to her surprise, the picture of the giant creepy blue doll was face down on the ground, and Ness was standing triumphantly holding a plank of wood. Whatever kind of battle Ness had with the thing, he had one, and Mary now realized he was no ordinary kid.

(Mary) Ness…

(Ness) *Turns around* Huh? Mary, you're back!

(Mary) I'll switch back with you… Your friends need your help… They need you…you…you…you…

(Ness) ….

Suddenly Ness woke up back in his own world, and saw all the commotion going on. Without wasting time, Ness used PK flash and blasted everyone off of Garry. They all got blasted into buildings and got knocked out.

(Garry) *Spits out blood* …Oh dear…

(Ness) What the heck is going on here!?

Eventually, Ness and co. made it back to Ashley's mansion. She used healing potions to heal everyone's wounds, and everything seemed to be okay. Eventually, Ashley walked over to Garry and handed him Seventy-thousand dollars. Garry was shocked.

(Garry) Where…where did you get this kind of money?

(Ashley) I hypnotized a couple rich people to give me thousands of dollars on a weekly basis. I don't know how much you need, but take this, I have tons more.

(Garry) That's wrong…but thank you… Thank you so much…

(Ashley) No need to thank me…well…actually there is.

(Garry) *Chuckles* I see…

(Lucas) Okay, I've had my excitement… I'm going home, okay? But before then, thanks for helping Madotsuki back then, Garry. I've wanted to say that.

(Garry) I thought I remembered that girl… You're welcome. Don't ever give up on yourself like that. You hear me, Madotsuki?

(Madotsuki) *Nods* …

(Lucas) Oh, and if I find Ib's parents, I'll be sure to tell them she's with you! I'll try my best to find them!

(Garry) Thank you, I'm sure Ib appreciates it as well… Well, I must be going as well… Come on, Ib. We'll find your parents.

(Ib) Okay.

(Ness) So, this is it, huh Garry?

(Garry) Not forever… I'm sure we'll meet again someday. But for now, I know your family is probably worried about you. You should return home, alright?

(Ness) Yeah, I guess. Thanks for everything, Garry.

(Garry) Thank you for taking care of Ib. I'm not sure how she got involved in all of this, but I'm sure she was safe with you. Your courage is something to be praised as far as I see.

(Ness) Right back at you, Garry! If you ever need help with anything, just come back to Onett. I'll be there for you and Ib. You both can always count on me.

(Ib) *Smiles* Thank you.

(Garry) *Chuckles* you sure are one of a kind, Ness…

(Lucas) Yeah, Ness is usually quick to fight and jump headfirst into trouble, and sometimes he's even a little rude… But he's always there to help out his friends, and never backs down from anything. That's why I look up to him so much. I wish I could be as brave as Ness someday.

(Madotsuki) …You're better than him…

(Lucas) Aw, thanks Madotsuki! *Hugs her*.

(Ashley) Alright, all of this is over, right? I'll continue to search for Ib's parents, and if I find them, I'll send'em your way.

(Garry) Thank you. Let us go, Ib.

Ib and Garry left the mansion.

(Lucas) Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ness. Try not to do anything crazy anymore, okay? You're likely to get in more trouble anyway, knowing you…

(Ness) Yeah, why don't you try to start living on the edge a little more! You're always playing it safe!

(Lucas/ Ness) *Laughs*.

Ness and Lucas did a "bro fist" and Lucas grabbed Madotsuki's hand and left the mansion.

(Ness) Well, see you later Ashley.

(Ashley) You look like you're planning on doing something crazy…

(Ness) Huh?

(Ashley) You just have that look in your eyes… But who cares, just get out already.

(Ness) Don't have to tell me twice. See you at school, I guess.

Ness left the mansion and started to walk home. Thoughts of Mary clouded his mind…


	6. I'll help you, Mary!

When Ness got home, his mother scolded him about staying out so long without calling home, and he was grounded for a week for doing so. He was irritated, but in a way he was okay about it. Night has now fallen, and Ness was in his pajama's getting ready for bed. He couldn't help but think about how Mary is seemingly stuck in that disturbing museum world, and she can't get out without replacing someone else's life, or so he figured. It was actually very tragic for him, because when he had been stuck there for a whole night, he felt like he could not have taken being their half as long as Mary been there. He almost lost his mind in just the few hours he was there… Not that strange and scary things were anything new to Ness, it was actually the loneliness that was getting to him.

The more he thought about how lonely Mary must be, he found that he couldn't even sleep. He just had to help her… He felt that he needed to help her. And so his mind was made. He got out of bed, dug in his backpack until he found the picture of Mary, which now looked like a painting. He starred straight into her eyes with a strong urge to go to her world again, and like he wanted, he found himself yet again transported to that strange museum. He walked through the halls and looked at all the strange paintings and other forms of art that populated the area. He felt so empty inside as he strolled through the dark hallways, he kind of felt like he knew how Mary felt, or had an idea how she felt at least.

It didn't take long before a painting of a lady in a red dress fell from the wall and started to crawl towards him with her body half way outside the frame. Ness turned towards it and got into a battle position. Before the thing could attack, Ness spotted a door that randomly opened, so he ran for the door instead. Once inside, he saw Mary siting in a chair in the middle of a room filled with creepy blue dolls. This room instantly reminded him of the time he had to fight a giant one, which put his bravery to the test. He approached with gloom in his eyes and stared at her.

(Ness) …What's up, Mary…?

(Mary) …? Why are you back here?

(Ness) Oh, about that… I can't just leave you here. You're kind of weird, but I can understand why you're like that…in a way. This place would drive anyone insane! Look at these freaky dolls your surrounding yourself in! You don't even have any friends to talk to here! You're…all alone…

Mary looked curiously at Ness, staring straight at him with her piercing eyes. Ness scratched the back of his head, and looked back at her uneasily. After a while he held out his hand.

(Mary) What are you doing…?

(Ness) Listen…I don't feel right leaving you here, while I live a normal life. It's not right. So, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here… If there really is no way to get you out of here, then I'm staying here with you! A friend doesn't leave another friend behind, you know!

Mary was shocked that he referred to her as a friend. She basically used him so she could steal his life and all his friends, while leaving him to wonder this twisted world for all eternity. Even knowing this, here he stands offering not only help, but his friendship. "He can't be for real!" Mary was thinking to herself. Regardless of doubt, Mary held out her hand as well.

(Ness) *Shakes her hand* Alright, let's do this!

What seemed like weeks were passing by, and Ness still hasn't found a way to get them both out of this world. It seemed like an impossible task, unless one of Ness sacrificed his own life in the real world.

(Mary) …I told you there's no way out! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE DONE IT IF THERE WAS!?

(Ness) Calm the heck down, I know there has to be something you didn't try! There's always a way to win! Nothings really impossible!

(Mary) Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUUUUUPID! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Suddenly Ness had a great idea…oh so he thought.

(Ness) Wait… I got it! Mary, send me back to my world! I'll be right back!

Mary looked kind of sad for a second, smiled, looked angry, crossed her eyes and then looked really happy.

(Mary) Okay! Hahahaha!

Ness found himself back in his room. Time didn't seem to change since he left. It was still night, and the time was the same. Ness quickly ran outside and found a firefly flying around outside. He cuffed it in his hands and ran back into the house, and back to his room. He put the firefly on the picture, and right before his eyes, it disappeared. Ness then picked the Picture up and starred into it, transporting him back to the other world, and right back by Mary's side. Ness smiled as he seen the firefly by them as well.

(Mary) Look at the glowing thing! It lights up its butt, hahahahaha!

Ness stared at Mary for a couple seconds, but then grabbed her shoulder.

(Ness) Mary, here's your chance! Switch places with the firefly! But first, send me back to my world!

(Mary) Huh?! I can do that!?

(Ness) Just shut up and do it!

Ness appeared back in his room, and yet again ran outside and back to the spot the firefly was last seen, but this time, found Mary lying in the grass. Ness walked over to her and helped her up.

(Ness) Feels good to be free, huh?

(Mary) *Looks completely shocked* …

Mary stood up, and her smile became so big, it made every smile Ness has ever seen seem monotonous. She soon began to run and jump, skip and spin, even start doing cartwheels. It soon began to rain slightly, but didn't stop all her joyous laughter and celebrating. Eventually she yelled out "THANK YOU!" to Ness before running off into the night a free girl. Ness held his side, and sighed in relief.

(Ness) Yeah, I'm going to bed now… But you know…I never found out what connection Mary has with Garry… Ah, whatever… New adventures for new days, I suppose. I'll figure you both out someday, I believe that… *Yawn*…

With that, Ness slowly walked into his house, then into his room, and slowly crawled into bed. After shutting off the lights, he fluffed his pillow and fell fast asleep… Well, that about sums up this story. Rather this is a good outcome or bad one remains to be seen. But one thing's for sure…Ness did what he thought was right. And well…that's all we can really do at the end of the day. Such as the moon shines over past adventures, the sun will surely rise over new ones. "New adventures for new days"… But for now, rest easy Ness…

THE END

(Firefly) You think you can just leave me here, punk! I'LL GET YOU, NEEEESSSSSS!


End file.
